


The Trick of Domesticity

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up suddenly, 8 years in the future, to find himself married to Cas and raising a four year daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Married My Best Friend?

“Dean!  Dean, come in here!”

 Dean woke up with a jolt hearing the panicked sound of Castiel’s voice coming from the other room.

 “Dean, get in here!  She’s burning up!” Castiel called.

 Dean leapt up from the couch and hurried towards the sound of the fallen angel’s voice until he reached a small, very pink, room, across from his own bedroom.

 Dazed, because he was absolutely positive this room hadn’t existed before he dozed off, he stared around the bedroom and finally fixed his gaze on Cas.

 Cas was sitting on the edge of a twin bed, his left hand gently stroking the forehead of a small, blonde girl.

 “Who’s that?” Dean pointed to the child, frozen to the floor.

 “Mary,” Cas shot Dean a questioning look.  “Our daughter.”

 “Our…what?”  Dean slowly moved closer to the bed to get a better look at the child.

 “Our daughter,” Cas spoke, looking worried, both for the girl and for Dean. “Are you okay, Dean?”

 “Uh, what?  Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Dean knelt down by the little girl’s bed and felt her cheek with the back of his right hand. “Just barely awake.”

 “Oh,” Cas refocused his gaze on his child. “She’s really hot, Dean.  Should we take her to the hospital?”

 “No, Cas.  She’s just running a fever.  You stay here.  I’ll go get a cold, damp cloth,” Dean smiled at the little blue eyed girl. “You’ll be okay, little one.”

 Dean got up and hurried off to the bathroom.  He grabbed his face cloth and ran it under the cold water for a few seconds.  As he was ringing it out, he caught sight of a shiny, gold ring on his left ring finger.

 “What the?” Dean dropped the cloth and took of the ring, examining it closer.

 There was an engraving inside the ring.

 “I’ll watch over you.  September eighteen two thousand and seventeen,” Dean read.  “Two thousand and seventeen?  What year is it?”

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on to see his wallpaper set to a picture of him, Cas and their apparent daughter. 

 He swallowed hard, “What’s going on?”

 He opened the calendar app to see that it was April 2nd, 2022.

 “Oh my God,” Dean stared up from his phone to see his reflection.  “I’m in the future.  And I think I’m married to Cas.”

 “Dean!  Did you get lost?”  Cas called from their daughter’s room.

 Snapping out of his shocked daze, Dean put the ring back on his finger, grabbed the cold, damp cloth and hurried back to the pink bedroom, “Coming, Cas!”

 “What took you so long?” Cas asked as he stroked little Mary’s hair.

 “Uh, I had to pee,” Dean smirked.

 Dean squatted down beside Mary’s bed and lightly pressed the cold cloth to Mary’s forehead.

 “Daddy Dean, can you sing me the Jude song?  Please?”  Mary squeaked.

 “The Jude song?”  Dean glanced up at Cas.

 “She means ‘Hey Jude’,” Cas smiled.

 “I sing her ‘Hey Jude’?”

 “Every night.”

 “Oh,” Dean grinned. “Just like my mom.”

 “The Jude song, Daddy Dean,” little Mary reached up and grabbed Dean’s hand, squeezing it as she pulled it down to her chest.

 Dean swallowed and cleared his throat, “Hey Jude.  Don't make it bad.  Take a sad song and make it better.  Remember to let her into your heart.  Then you can start to make it better.”

 By the time Dean was finished the song, little Mary had drifted off to sleep.  He leaned over and kissed her forehead, like it was a habit.

 “Hopefully her fever will have broken by morning,” Dean pulled the covers up, tucking them under Mary’s chin.  “So, you and I, we’re married?  And we have a daughter together?”

 Cas chuckled, “Yes, Dean.  For almost five years now.  Four years of parenthood.”

 “I married my best friend?” Dean whispered to himself.

 “Dean, let me put you to bed.  I think you might have what Mary has,” Cas stands up and motions towards the door.

 “No, Cas, I feel fine.  More or less,” Dean stands up, still staring down at little, precious Mary. “Why did you marry me?”

 “I have loved you since I first laid a hand on you, Dean.  The question is really, why did it take you so long to ask me?” Cas quietly laughed as he walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s waist. “But you did.  You first kissed me on the fourth of July, two thousand and fifteen.  There were literal fireworks, Dean.”

 “How drunk was I?”  Dean stared into Castiel’s blue eyes.

 “Pretty wasted,” Cas laughed as he pulled Dean closer.  “Then again, so was I.”

 “And Sam was okay with this?”

 “Sam was at home that night.  He had come down with food poisoning and felt miserable.  At least that’s what he said.”

 “So, that was, what, like our first date?”

 “The first of many,” Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s in a quick kiss. “Now, let’s get to bed.  It’s getting late and I have work tomorrow.”

 Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and started leading him out of Mary’s room.

 “Work?  Like, _work_ work?”

 “Yes, Dean.  Honest work.  You’re a mechanic and I’m a high school history teacher.  But, you’ve taken leave to be a stay-at-home dad until Mary starts school next year,” Cas explained as he brought Dean into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.  “Are you sure you’re okay, Dean?”

 “Yeah, no, I’m fine, just feel like I woke up in a dream, that’s all,” Dean sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.  “I married an angel.”

 “Fallen angel,” Cas sat down beside Dean. “I ripped out my grace, permanently, a few months before our first kiss.”

 Dean looked over at Castiel’s tired, but beautiful face and smiled.

 “You’ll always be my angel, Cas,” Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him hard on the lips.

 Kissing Cas felt right.  Dean had wanted to kiss the angel for a long time, and they were married, so it was definitely okay.

 Though, Dean still couldn’t understand how he fell asleep in 2014, when Cas wasn’t even in the bunker, and woke up to domestic bliss with the fallen angel.

 “So, what does Sam think about living in the same house as a four year old princess?” Dean chuckled.

 “Sam moved out when we got married, Dean.  Remember?  He didn’t want to be the third wheel.  He lives downtown with his girlfriend, Lydia.”

 “Oh, right, yeah, I know that,” Dean slid up the bed and squirmed under the covers. “I’m just tired.  My mind’s fried.  Too many Sesame Street episodes.”

 Cas, laughing, crawled up the bed and under the covers, curling up beside Dean, “Goodnight, hunter.”

 Cas wrapped his left arm around Dean’s waist and buried his face into the hunter’s chest.

 Instinctively, Dean put his left arm around Castiel’s shoulders and held him tight, “Goodnight, sweet angel.”


	2. Daddy-Daughter Morning

Dean woke up the next morning and stretched his arms out to the sides.    
He couldn't feel Cas's body next to him, maybe all of this had just been a dream.

"Morning, Dean," Castiel's gruff voice echoed from the corner of the room.

Dean slowly opened his eyes to gaze upon the fallen angel, fully dressed in a dark grey suit and fixing his dark blue tie in the full length mirror.

"Cas?  What are you doing?" Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm getting ready for work," Cas turned his head and smiled.

"Right.  'Cause you're a high school history teacher.  Molding young minds," Dean smiled as he remembered their conversation last night. "And I'm a stay at home dad."

"For now, Dean," Cas walked over and sat down on the bed. "Only a couple more months and you can go back to work."

Cas rested his right hand on Dean's chest, gripping his t-shirt and leaning in for a long, sensual kiss.

"Mary's still sleeping.  There's stuff for your traditional tomato rice soup in the kitchen, and some orange juice in the fridge.  I'll stop by on my lunch to drop off more orange juice and gingerale," Cas said as he broke the kiss and walked back over to the mirror. "Hopefully her fever's broken."

"I make her tomato rice soup?  Like my mom made me?" Dean flung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Every time she's sick," Cas smiled, not looking at the confused hunter. "Luckily she's not sick that often."

Dean smirked, "Holy shit, I've turned into my mom."

"Dean, are you going to walk me to the door?  I don't want to be late," Cas motioned to the door with his head.

"What?" Dean looked up, still in the daze of realizing he's like his mom.

"Walk me to the door?" Cas narrowed his eyes onto Dean in his usual "I want you" manner.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Dean stood up and made his way over to Cas. "So, you'll be home at lunch?"

"Well, around then.  Noonish," Cas smiled as they reached the door.  He turned around and stared directly into Dean's eyes, "No classic rock jams, Dean.  Mary needs to rest today and you know how hyper she gets when you play your music."

"Oh come on!" Dean sulked. "It will make her feel better!"

"Dean," Cas stared more intently, "No.  She needs to rest,  Watch movies and TV, read to her.  Have her practice her reading.  Have a rest day.  Take it easy."

"Yes, Cas," Dean shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that," Cas smirked, leaning in and slowly kissing Dean.

"Are you heading to work now?" Dean playfully pushed the bossy angel out the door.

"I'm going, Dean.  See you in a few hours," Cas smiled as he walked backwards to the car.

Dean stood in the doorway of the bunker and watched his angel get into his Cadillac and drive off.

"Okay, this is getting really trippy.  Have I met a Djinn lately?" Dean rubbed his forehead as he closed the door.

He spent the next morning walking around the bunker and noticing how much it has changed since 2014.  The library and big table are still there, but now there is a comfortable looking couch and big screen television nestled among the mythical lore.

In one of the sitting areas, there is now two toyboxes, a play kitchen and a small table set for a very fancy tea party.

And toys are scattered everywhere throughout the space.  It was pretty clean and tidy, you could just tell that there was a small child living here.

There were pictures in the library, now, too.  A wedding photo of him and Cas.  Cas wearing a sharp white tuxedo, Dean in a smashing black tux.

"We look good," Dean smiled as he examined the photo.  "Damn good!"

Dean glanced over at the other pictures: A picture of baby Mary; Sam holding Mary; Dean and Mary in the kitchen, possibly making a pie; Cas reading to Mary; the family photo Dean saw on his phone, and a family photo with Sam and a woman Dean guesses is Sam's girlfriend.

"We all look so happy," Dean smiles.

"Daddy Dean, I'm hungry," a little voice squeaks as a tiny hand pulls on his sweat pants.

"What?" Dean spun around and looked down to see little Mary, standing there, sweaty forehead, swimming in his old Led Zeppelin t-shirt.  Dean squatted down and put his hand onto her little forehead, "Fever's broken and an appetite.  Good news.  This means we might be able to have a classic rock jam session!"

"YAAAAYYY!" Mary grinned and bounced excitedly.  "I love our classic rock jam sessions!"

"Me too!  But we can't tell Daddy Cas.  He wants us to _take it easy_ because you're sick." Dean winked as he picked up the excited little girl.

"Okay, I won't say a word," Mary pressed her lips to Dean's cheek and giggled. "Prickly daddy!"

Dean laughed as he carried her into the kitchen and set her down onto the counter.

"What should we make for breakfast?  Tomato rice soup?" Dean started looking in the cupboards.

"Not for breakfast," Mary giggled again. "I want pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" Dean spun around, walking over to his little girl as he spoke. "But aren't you too _sick_ for pancakes?"

Mary shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, tomato pancakes it is!" Dean laughed as he walked to the fridge.

"Nooooo!!!" Mary laughed. "Blueberry pancakes!  Not tomato pancakes!  Silly daddy!"

"Ooooohhh!  Blueberry does sound better."  Dean went about gathering the ingredients, and 30 minutes, and a very messy kitchen, later, the duo were sitting at the dinner table eating blueberry pancakes.

"You're covered in pancake batter.  Someone needs a bath," Dean chuckled as he wiped some batter off of Mary's nose.

"Can I have a bubble bath?" Apparently Sam had taught his niece how to make very effective puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Dean messed up the little girl's hair.

* * *

After Mary's bath, Dean had dressed her in dark pink leggings and a white t-shirt that had a light pink guitar on it.  While she was brushing her teeth he had zipped to his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a clean, red plaid shirt.

Now the duo was relaxing in front of the TV, watching an AC/DC concert DVD as Dean was brushing Mary's hair, and putting it into two braided pigtails.

"I want to be a rock star, Daddy Dean!  Can I be a rock star?" Mary asked, transfixed on the screen.

"You can be anything you want, sweetheart," Dean leaned down and kissed her little blonde head as he finished the second braid.

"What did you want to be when you were my age?" Mary turned around and climbed up onto the couch beside Dean, looking up at him with the most beautiful, innocent blue eyes he had ever seen.

Dean coughed, "At your age?  Um, I think I wanted to be a fireman."

"Why?" Mary cocked her head, not unlike Cas whenever he was unsure of something.

"I don't know.  Maybe so I could help people," Dean smiled, trying not to get choked up.

"Daddy Dean, why don't I have any grandparents?"

Dean swallowed, "Well, my mom died when I was about your age and my dad about twenty years later."

"What about Daddy Cas?  Where is his mommy and daddy?"

"Uh, well, maybe you should ask him that, sweetie," Dean smiled.

"Okay," Mary smiled and snuggled into Dean's side, quietly watching the DVD.

The pair must have both dozed off, because the next thing Dean recalled was Cas softly kissing him awake.

"Good afternoon, Dean," Cas smiled.  "I see you two went the classic rock route."

Cas leaned over and kissed Mary's forehead.

"Oh, yeah.  She asked for it.  I couldn't say no," Dean stood up, staring happily down at his little girl. "Cas, kitchen.  I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay.  But make it quick.  I have to get back to school."

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him into the kitchen, away from little ears.

"What happened in here?" Cas gasped as he stared around the kitchen.

Dean glanced at the mess, "I'll clean it up.  Not the point, Cas.  We need to talk.  Mary asked about her grandparents today.  Why she doesn't have any."

"What did you tell her Dean?"

"That my parents died.  And to ask you about yours.  What was I going to say?  That her grandpa is God?"

"Probably not a wise idea."

"Didn't think so."

"I'll think of something if she asks me later.  Thanks, Dean."

Dean nodded, "How did we get this life?  How did we end up so _normal_?"

"I don't know, Dean.  But it's refreshing," Cas smiled. "Orange juice and gingerale are in the fridge.  I've got to get going."

Cas pecked Dean on the lips and left Dean to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Seriously, this is all just _too_ perfect.  Something has to be going on," Dean scratched his head before gathering up the dirty dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. "Plus, I'm in a gay marriage with my best friend.  Something is definitely up."

 


	3. Movie Night Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel appears.

"Daddy Dean,  Daddy Cas, after dinner can we watch a movie?" Mary asked, in between slurps of her soup.

"What movie did you have in mind, sweetie?" Cas stared lovingly at the little girl.

"Um..." Mary thought as she bit into her grilled cheese sandwich. "Batman?"

Dean almost choked on his sandwich, "Batman?  You want to watch Batman?"

"Daddy Dean, you said I could.  You said I could when I'm older.  And I'm older now.  I'm not three anymore!"

"True," Dean nodded. "But, uh, it's just, um..."

Cas interrupted, "A movie that we feel you'd understand better once you have started school.  We'll watch it after your first week of kindergarten.  Promise."

"Awww!  But I want to see it now!  Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssseee???" Mary begged. "Pretty please?"

"Cas...Cas, she's making those eyes again.  I'm not immune to those eyes.  You know I can't say no to those eyes," Dean glanced over to his angel.

"I know, Dean.  Me neither," Cas dropped his spoon.

"I think we should give in, just this one time," Dean swallowed.

Cas locked eyes with his hunter, "Just this one time?  Classic rock jams?"

"Okay....just this other one time...." Dean gulped.

"Okay, Mary, you win.  Batman tonight," Cas smiled, picking up his spoon again.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" Mary grinned, pumping her little fists in the air. "You're the best dads EVER!"

* * *

The three of them were snuggled up on the couch, Mary cuddled between her fathers, nestled under a flannel blanket.

Halfway through the movie, for no real reason, Mary shifted and kissed Dean on the cheek, "You're my Batman, Daddy Dean."

She turned to Cas, kissing him on his cheek, "And you're my Superman."

The two men kissed her little blonde head at the same moment, and then something happened.

Cas and Mary froze.  The TV turned to static and the lights started to flicker.

"What the -" Dean bolted up.

"Hey, Dean!" a familiar voice boomed from the television.

"No.  It can't be," Dean muttered, not looking at the screen.

"Nice set up you've got here," the voice sounded cheeky.

"Gabriel?" Dean stared at the screen in disbelief.

"That's my name!" Gabriel stood in the TV, grinning mischievously.

"But, you're dead.  We watched your "if you watch this I'm dead" video.  Lucifer killed you."

"No, I made everyone think Lucifer killed me," Gabriel snapped his fingers and was suddenly standing beside Dean. "You think I was actually about to let my hot headed brother kill me?  Hells no!"

"So, this," Dean waved his arms around, motioning to all the domestic crap that filled the bunker, "All this, is you?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Why?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Because," Gabriel turned to look at Cas and Mary.

"Because?  That's not a reason."

"Because you two idiots love each other and I'm sick and tired of your 'no homo' bullshit," Gabriel turned back around, sporting an 'I'm done' face.

"Love each other?  Cas is my best friend.  I love him like a brother, like I love Sam," Dean could feel his face getting hot. 

"So, you've never had _feelings_ for him?   _Thoughts_ about him?"

Dean shifted in his spot, "No."

"You're lying, Dean.  I know how you feel about my brother.  All of Heaven knows.  We know how Cas feels about you, too.  He loves you.  But you two idiots are so fucked up emotionally you can't see that.  So, I concocted a little future for you.  Admit your feelings, Dean, and this could all be yours.  A life with Cas.  Happy, safe."

"And what makes you think I'm just going to tell Cas I love him?  Because I'm not going to.  Be-because I don't.  Not like that. Be-because he's my friend.  My best friend.  Just friends.  Platonic friendships.  That's what we have.  Yup.  Platonic friends," Dean stammered.

"Because I'm going to keep you in this world as long as it takes, Dean.  You're going to kiss him.  He's going to kiss you.  You're going to raise this little girl and be a cute little family unit until you realize that you can't breathe without Cas beside you and you love him more than just as a brother.  You're made for each other.  Have fun with the movie, Dean!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and vanished.

Everything restarted again.

"Dean, why are you just standing there?" Cas looked concerned.

Dean looked down at the former angel, "Um, uh, we're out of popcorn.  I was just going to pop us some more."

Dean picked up the popcorn bowl and smiled a cheesey grin.

"Be quick, Dean.  You don't want to miss too much of the movie," Cas smilled.

"No.  I don't," Dean sighed happily. "I don't want to miss this."

 


End file.
